The Song Of Harry Potter
by lotrox
Summary: Voldemort is defeated at last after many years of war. The sorting hat sings a song telling the story of the Harry Potter.


Summary: Voldemort is defeated at last after many years of war. In remembrance of those whom they have lost, many are gathered in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. The hat then sings a song telling the story of Harry's life so that they can remember and not forget. Please please please tell me what you think? One Shot.

* * *

Voldemort was dead, and the good times were starting. Harry Potter had become a new legend. 

In the huge gathering in the Great Hall of Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry people were mourning the loss of their saviour.

A tattered hat sat on a stool at the front of the gathering, no ordinary wizard hat, for it spoke:

* * *

"For the remembrance of those whom we now have lost,

Who fought for us at a great cost.

I sing of him whose name you know,

Of his great story of sadness and woe.

Alas! One day now so many years ago,

A cruel wizard rose – yes it was so,

The Dark lord many refused to name,

Yes the one who died now – the very same.

He went forth each and every night,

His victims put forward a valiant fight,

But to no avail, they all fell dead,

And this mighty, evil Wizard was heard to have said:

'I will make the world mine own,

And the people they shall fall,

They shall accept the things I have sown,

They shall answer to my call.

'One by one they will succumb,

Scatter weak and divided,

Out of the darkness I will come;

I have decided

'To make the world fear me,

To make the world hate me,

So they shall plead with me

And beg for mercy from me,

'And one by one they will be mine!'

Thus he spoke and with his wand,

That flashing light of death – be warned,

He moved upon each and every one

Of those who were hostile to him – and won.

Until one night,

On all Hallow's Eve

He lost the fight

And from his body his soul did leave.

The child, the infant who caused his doom,

Was sent to the muggles to live; but soon

His world he would rejoin.

Meanwhile the free would dance and sing

'What would our future fortunes bring?'

The world was silent then and for many a year

Not one person frowned or shed a tear.

Life was good and life was fine –

A happy sign

Of things to come and come they would,

As fate foretold and as things should.

Back to his heritage the child returned,

For knowledge and adventure his spirit burned.

Now the first year I shall relate

The story of Harry Potter's fate.

At Hogwarts there was some mystery,

Some trickery, some devilry.

The stone of life,

The stone of strife,

Hidden deep in the depths of the school

Protected by the guardians and the strong four walls

Called out to the wizard who desired immortality,

A future of despair and curses there would be

But still his spirit burned for this damnéd curse,

So he need never face the funeral hearse.

The three young friends, remarkable to relate,

In a desire their curiosity to sate,

Unveiled the plot to bring that man back from demise,

Who then ran away, but fear of him then increased in size.

The second year of our young hero,

Need I really narrate for I'm sure you know

The story of the heir of Slytherin,

Whose young self a diary he had hid in?

Once again he saved the day,

And chased our nightmares away,

The young girl whose life was saved

Her life to save his life years after she gave

In return for his services.

And now I need return, my apologies to you,

To a time long before to a man who

Was godfather to that innocent child

A man who was blameless, kind and mild.

Having been betrayed by one who once was called friend,

His misery and sadness did never end,

On the accounts of the deaths of his friends they did send him,

To Azkaban – that prison along with others of his kin.

From there he was haunted all day and night,

His daytime was darkened and out went the light.

To turn to an animal he was able to do,

And went out to kill someone – but who?

To seek his betrayer and cut him down dead,

To avenge the friends who had once said

To him 'we trust you my friend

To the never end

Of time. We bequeath to you our only son,

And when the dark days are done

Remember this one thing:

We trust you.'

Back we go now

To our young hero,

Who the truth of the matter

He did uncover

And the truth he did see.

(But as of yet he had failed to set his godfather free)

The werewolf, the dog, the stag and the rat,

Once so close, once were as one. It is terrible that

'Prongs' must die

The question we always wonder is why?

Why is cruel fate so cruel?

The fourteenth year of his life.

So full of worry, anguish and strife.

The rise of an enemy, the death of a friend –

Would this torture never end?

For the Dark one had risen again Alas!

What would happen then?

For in secret this man did plot,

Until the secret of the prophecy he got.

They said he lied,

Said that Voldemort had died.

The boy was mad it was true,

It was sad the boy had turned out such but what could they do?

They were all proved wrong not one year after,

Down went the laughter.

The truth was out – the Lord had come.

So it had seemed – the Lord had won.

But all was not yet over for,

As was written in fortune's law.

So does evil rise and thrive,

So too must a hero against him strive.

For two more years the bloody battle fought on,

The hero against the Devil's own son.

Until at last with the death of many,

He raised his sword and cut down his enemy.

He was dead but at great cost,

For many lives by then had been lost.

He had no friends now to call his own,

Into the dark Earth they had been sown.

Wrought with pain, weariness and suffering,

His own sword he did bring,

And rose it up into the air,

And down again to gain his share

Of death.

And thus did the life of our hero end.

Thus did this reign of madness end.

And so too does my story also end.

Now the choice is yours – on you it does depend –

Whether this story continues,

Or whether now it does end."


End file.
